


Последнее лето

by LadyBacchante



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Любящие женщины часто говорят, глядя на своих спящих мужчин: «Его лицо безмятежно, как у ребенка». Её мужчина не из таких.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последнее лето

**Author's Note:**

> После «приключений» в Мидгарде, Локи встречает не Один, который в отъезде, а Фригг.

Любящие женщины часто говорят, глядя на своих спящих мужчин: «Его лицо безмятежно, как у ребенка».

Её мужчина не из таких. Или, может, не из таких для неё — той, что помнит его первые шаги, первое слово, первые озорные проделки. Фригг теперь ясно видит: мальчишка вырос, возмужал. Пусть и на чужбине, вдали от родины и опеки своих родных, но переступил черту, за которой всё утопает во властолюбии и политических дрязгах. В том, от чего она так хотела его защитить. И не смогла.

Она до сих пор не может поверить, что он вновь рядом с ней. Она сидит на краю его постели. Ей позволено поправить своему сыну одеяло, коснуться спутанных волос, приложить ухо к его груди, чтобы услышать размеренное дыхание. Спит. Ей трудно дышать. Долгие месяцы неизвестности позади, но дрожь всё никак не унять, и Фригг мучительно вздыхает, тут же прикрывая рот ладонью. Лишь бы не разбудить.

Если бы она когда-нибудь сомневалась в том, является ли Локи сыном Одина, ей было бы достаточно взглянуть на спящего принца, чтобы воочию убедиться — нет, не сын. Фригг хорошо помнит выражение лица своего мужа, когда тот окутан властью сна, и легко может сравнить. Лицо Одина всегда спокойно, а его ночные грёзы — гладь бескрайнего океана; черты же Локи всегда в движении — даже тогда, когда его сон кажется глубоким. Веки постоянно подрагивают, а брови хмуро сведены в одну линию. Как будто и отдыхая, он борется с чем-то неведомым: с судьбой ли, с Тором ли. Один Имир знает, что ему открывается за пологом дрёмы. 

Не сдержавшись, Фригг ласково проводит рукой по его волосам. Краткий миг, который ей так отчаянно хочется растянуть в вечность. Скоро, очень скоро явится Один, и мягкой перине, сытной еде придет конец. Отступнику и предателю нет места в царских палатах, и Фригг знает, что еще выслушает пару гневных нравоучений о том, как должна была поступить. Упечь сына за решетку! Пусть сгниет Иггдрасиль, если она способна на такое! Хоть в этом царстве её слово стоит меньше мужниного, но пока Одина нет, решает она — царица Асгарда. И даже укоряющий взгляд Тора не сможет поколебать её решимости.

Сидя вполоборота, Фригг пристально смотрит на разметавшегося по постели сына. Сына или любовника? Она часто путается в этих словах. Золотистая дымка рассвета придает его бледной коже более здоровый оттенок, но острый край скулы и залёгшие под глазами тени одними солнечными ваннами не скроешь. Фригг подавляет тихий стон и комкает пальцами простынь. Мучительно, так мучительно. Он спит, обнажённый по пояс, и каждый шрам на его плечах — кровавая рана на её душе. 

«Когда он успел их получить?»

Она точно знает, раньше этих отметин не было. Не в лето его юности, когда он был всего лишь маленьким ребенком — слишком энергичным и любопытным, чтобы быть примерным сыном. И слишком способным. Фригг, в отличие от Одина, это хорошо видела, но предпочитала помалкивать. В то время царь Асгарда только и успевал, что наводить порядок в Девяти мирах, стирая след за следом отпечатки вторжения ётунов в жизнь ванов, мидгардцев и альвов. И было бы крайне недальновидно доводить до его сведения, что в самом сердце Асгарда уже зажегся и набирает силу один из тех светочей, что принесли всем столько несчастий. 

«Он растет крепким и умным мальчиком», — так она говорила мужу.

«Когда-нибудь само его существование сделает для укрепления мира больше, чем все то, что я совершил за прошедшие годы», — так говорил муж ей.

Отпрыск ледяных великанов, сын Лафея, заботливо взращенный асгардским отцом и вскормленный асгардской матерью — царской четой. Что удивит Девять миров сильнее? И что будет красноречивее этого проявления доброты и снисхождения? Тогда всем это казалось хорошей мыслью. И Фригг солжет, если скажет теперь: «Я знала, что из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего».

Нет, она не знала. Но знала другое.

Она бы не могла любить его больше.

Он был её собственным сыном, сыном ётунхеймского самопровозглашенного царя и строптивым гордецом, жаждущим признания. Она знает это, и в её любви спаяно все — от воспоминаний о его детских проделках и времени, когда для него был тяжел самый легкий меч, до того мига, когда он впервые поднялся к подножию Хлидскьяльв, чтобы наравне с отцом и старшим братом вершить судьбы асов и прочих обитателей Девяти миров. А теперь в её любви есть место и изможденному завоевателю, вернувшемуся в отчий дом. 

Она придвигается ближе. Лицо Локи похоже на бледную маску, покрыто мелкими полузажившими ранами. Веки опущены, а губы чуть приоткрыты — на них Фригг со сжавшимся сердцем тоже замечает крошечные порезы. 

Эта власть сильнее ее — древнее. Трепеща, царица наклоняется над постелью, нависая над Локи размытой тенью. Дрожащей рукой слегка касается края его подбородка, ведет указательным пальцем ниже — к изгибу плеча. Ей почему-то хочется быть с ним ласково-грубой, как мужчине с женщиной, которая ему принадлежит. Но почти все её понятия о любви родом из царской опочивальни, которую она делит с мужем вот уже тысячи лет. И это обманчиво нежное движение она тоже подглядела у него. Фригг с болью прикрывает глаза и отводит руку.

Но есть кое-что другое. То, чего царь никогда не делает. Их с Локи общее. Фригг снова придвигается ближе, мечтая и почему-то одновременно страшась пробуждения. Целует его — медленно и мягко — в губы. Тепло летнего рассвета согревает кожу, и Фригг чувствует, как ей сладко, как ей больно.

Словно вкушаешь лучшего вина из отравленной чаши. 

— Я не рассчитывал на столь приятное пробуждение, — она с дрожью слышит, что и голос его изменился, стал хриплым и надломленным. 

— Ты вернулся, — выдыхает она, кладя ладонь поверх его руки. 

На любимых губах лукавая усмешка. Словно он снова насмехается над ней. Но глаза смотрят печально и бархатисто, и Фригг становится почти физически больно от этого тоскливого тепла его взгляда. Ей хочется забыться, затаить дыхание и утонуть в поцелуях, но она знает, что даже после такой долгой мучительной разлуки он этого не потерпит. Да и у нее есть дела поважнее. Фригг стискивает пальцы Локи и пытается придать себе строгий вид.

— Ты должен просить Одина о милости... 

— Нет.

— ...о прощении.

— Нет.

— Локи...

— Нет.

Глаза цвета лавра смеются, наблюдая за ее замешательством. Она хочет рассказать о том, что его ждет — он шепчет: «Я знаю»; она хочет предостеречь его — он выдыхает: «Иди сюда»; она хочет оттолкнуть его — он упрямо приподнимает бровь и вот уже у неё нет выбора. Руки у него уверенные, и прикосновение их такое спокойно-сладкое, что Фригг сдается почти без боя. Слишком долго она ждала, слишком долго боялась и кормила себя бесплодными фантазиями. 

Он гладит её спину — словно огненное пламя лижет от макушки до пят, особенно нежно касается линии между лопаток, и Фригг страстно хочется выгнуться, как дикой кошке. В полузабытьи она видит, как он тянется к её бедрам, потом уже чувствует его поглаживания — полные такой страсти, какой он себе никогда не позволял. И она понимает, что была права. Он не похож на ребенка, не похож на юношу. Он даже не её сын или любовник.

Он — Локи.

И она поддается, хотя знает, что потом ещё будет увещевать его, а он снова станет говорить это томно-тягучее «нет», что назавтра все уже будет по-другому, и его ждёт не мягкая перина, а клетка в темнице, что это скорее всего последний миг, когда он касается её. И горло сдавливает.

— Локи...

— Я рад, что вернулся летом... — шепчет он, касаясь ртом её груди. 

— ...и хотя я видел много миров... — он опускается ниже, задирает длинные юбки.

— ...одно могу сказать точно. — Локи чуть приподнимается на локтях, оказываясь на одном уровне с её глазами. Фригг завороженно глядит, как двигаются его губы с крошечными ранками в уголках. — Нет ничего прекраснее асгардского лета.

И она обвивает его шею руками, а он — тяжелый и горячий — обволакивает её полностью, подчиняет себе. Солнце за окном припекает. Оно уже почти в зените, и можно услышать, как гремит доспех и Гунгнир, а восьминогий конь стремительно поднимает алмазную пыльцу с Радужного моста. Беспощадное светило печет, сжигает, отравляет воздух тяжелой духотой, но не всё подчиняет своему ходу. 

Последнее лето пахнет мидгардской пылью, осевшей на дымчато-угольные волосы, и целебной мазью.

И оно прекрасно.


End file.
